


House Husband

by terryreviews



Series: Vampire and Hunter [14]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: What else would Aro truly be described as by this point?
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Series: Vampire and Hunter [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	House Husband

**Author's Note:**

> I love these boys and their complex domesticity. Eventually the nature of immortality, blood drinking, and so forth will become apart of the series, but for now...mostly fluff.

Aro suspected that the contractual obligation to perform nightly had kept Peter, more or less, functioning. Either go out onto stage or don’t get paid, maybe even fired. Even after late-night parties, he managed to put on the beard and leather and make some magic for the Vegas crowd.

  
However, over the past two years, the road had been more than rocky. Personal care had never been high on Peter’s list, he drank, smoked, stayed up late, ate either very little or copious junk, still, he always managed to get up, shower, put on clean clothes, work out every now again. Save for the random benders he’d been on, the human was doing well. As well as a nomadic hunter could be in any case.

Aro had entered his life almost a year ago. More or less that had been a business relationship. It started with visits to Peter’s hotels and then when the year had three months remaining and Peter closed on his home, the vampire visited there until he too had his own room shortly after. Right across the landing from Peter’s.

  
And throughout that time, Peter had always been Peter. Brash and bashful, clever and yet dull, but always endearing, always precious. He still drank. Smoked. He’d made great strides to limit both activities and was down to a drink every other night alongside one cigarette. Desert he called it. But then came New Year’s Eve.

  
Peter sat on the couch like usual, alcohol in hand, and proclaimed, “that’s it, I’m quitting. For real this time. That’s my resolution. Getting healthy.”

  
Aro raised his eyebrow, “you’ve made efforts to quit before, are you sure you’re ready to commit to it this time?”

  
“I can do it.” Peter nodded, determination on his face, “I mean, in the last few months I’ve cut back right?”

  
“That you have and I’m sure Charlie and Amy are quite proud of you.” He had never met either of the young ones knowing them only from Peter’s memories. They’d come for a visit around Thanksgiving and Aro made himself scarce at Peter’s request. He could hear their voices, smell their youthful scents. Not nearly as addictive as Peter’s but enough that he had to slip out the window for a quick Thanksgiving feast of his own.

  
Peter took a sip before saying, “thanks.”

  
–

Something that had been so attractive now spoke to disregard. Stubble grew into a shaggy mess. While personal care had never been high on Peter’s list, he’d never let himself decline to such a degree.

He was tired, head ached, body yearning for a fix like pulling in his veins. As such, he was far more impatient, impulsive, irritable. Not caring to do much aside from wallow in his unheeded want. Distracting himself with sleep, television, walks, but nothing felt satisfactory.

Aro suspected that had he not pestered and assisted the mortal, Peter would have let himself be miserable and never shower or get a decent meal in him.

“Fuck I’m bored.”

“Perhaps,” Aro called from the kitchen where he was currently cooking Peter lunch (porcini risotto), “we should go out.”

Peter pushed the swinging door and entered the kitchen, pausing to look over the vampire’s shoulder, “what are you doing?”

“I wanted to make you a traditional Italian meal. Risotto. This is a version that has porcini mushrooms. I recall that you said you liked mushrooms.”

“When did you even go shopping?”

“Earlier this morning after you fell asleep.” Aro answered simply, moving the finished dish from pan to plate quickly, “You have been in the foulest moods for the last few days. I thought that taking care of your errands, ensuring you were eating would make sure that both were done as you have been neglecting yourself. Perhaps it would even help you feel better.”

Peter made a dismissive noise and leaned back against the fridge, watching as Aro put the pan in the sink and take a fork out of the dish rack.

“When am I not neglecting myself? I mean, I’m trying to do right by myself, trying to be better. Cut back, now I’m quitting. You don’t need to sound all judgmental.”

“And you do not need to sound so defensive dearest,” Aro weathered Peter’s foul moods as he always had, with a stiff upper lip and calm. He did not need to read Peter’s mind to see first hand how rough Peter’s choice had been and despite the temptation to be scathing or passive-aggressive, he chose to be tender and patient. “I am quite proud of you and will do my best to assist you however I can be it the task of doing your shopping or learning how to cook. I want you to be well Peter. I wish you would learn to understand that.” Sweeping past the mortal, Aro went into the dining area and placed the plate onto the table.

He took his usual seat at the table and waited. A moment later, the door swung out and Peter, with a bottle of water in hand, flopped down into his chair with a mumbled, “you know, you once said that my life was weird.”

“Technically I was affirming your statement on the fact.”

“Whatever,” Peter took up his fork, “I just think this is the weirdest thing to happen thus far.”

“It is?”

Peter skewered a mushroom with the prongs of his fork, “mm, one of the most powerful vampires has willingly resigned himself to be, basically, a housewife.”

“Househusband,” Aro gave a thoughtful tilt to his head, “but yes, same sentiment. I suppose I have.” Aro giggled, putting a hand over his lips, “trust me, this is not where I thought I would end up either. Destroying packs of cigarettes or smashing bottles of alcohol so you can’t be tempted, playing children’s board games, cooking. I admit, while rather mundane in many respects, for me it is all relatively new and so a nice change of pace. Especially,” he leaned forward, “since I am more than fond of you.”

Peter, as he was want to do when confronted with emotions (his or other’s), looked down, busying himself with his food without actually putting any in his mouth, poking at it with his skewered mushroom, not acknowledging Aro at first.

“I know I haven’t been…the best to live with. Fuck, I mean…” his shouldered slumped, “I didn’t think we’d ever be in this situation. We’re here, not hunting, not…Christ, I haven’t even had a job in months. Pretty sure the only reason the lights are on is because I’ve been burning through my savings.” Aro made a little hum, “or you’re paying them when they come in,” he saw Peter smile a little. “just…you and me day in and night out…” he lifted his face, hand running through his hair, “it’s only been a few months and it just…” he stopped, “thanks for the food.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I’m gonna get better.”

“I believe you. Just don’t change that, how would you say, no fucks given attitude you have.”

Peter gaped before tossing his head back and laughing, “oh my head hurts so much from the withdrawal but ah,” he laughed harder, “that’s…the first time…I’ve heard you swear…” he dissolved into a fit of giggles, bending over until his forehead rested next to the plate on the table.

Aro beamed as he watched Peter laugh himself out.

Weird as their situation may be, it was one he would gladly choose any time


End file.
